Lost in Thought
by Frog Slayer
Summary: sequel to Life Goes On. what happens when ryouga finds out more about himself. well read and find out... sorry the summary sucks.


Lost in Thought  
  
by: Frog Slayer  
  
"Hey, old man, this is the place! I told you I recognized that name!"  
  
"Alright, alright Varie, you proved me wrong. Just go inside you unruly child."  
  
The "old man" and his granddaughter entered Ucchan's Okonomiyaki. Both sat down in front of the grill addressing the pretty young chef.   
  
Ukyou was quite happy to see them. She had planned to go visit them, but it had been so busy. Apparently, the entire male population of Nerima had taken it upon themselves to try and woo her. With all the customers coming in she hadn't had time for much more than eating, sleeping, going to school, and serving.   
  
"Hello you two. I wish I could have visited you. It was great making fun of Ryouga with Varie-chan here." She ruffled the younger girl's hair.  
  
"Speaking of Ryouga, I don't see him. Would you happen to know where he is?" The man looked around the room.  
  
"I'm afraid he has decided to do some traveling. Don't worry though sugar, he should be back around these parts soon. If you like you could stay with me. It would be cramped, but you can't complain about a free stay."  
  
"I'm afraid we must leave very soon. We were just stopping by here and thought we would take a look at your establishment."  
  
"Which you didn't think existed." The young girl stuck her toung out at her guardian.  
  
A large vein popped out of the man's head. He grabbed his burden around the waist, ready to carry her out the door.  
  
"It has been nice talking with you, miss Ukyou. I wish to see you soon."  
  
"I wish there was more I could do for you. I mean, you saved my life."  
  
"If I need you, I`ll ask. Goodbye." The man walked out the door, the bundle in his arms thrashing wildly.  
  
Ukyou giggled softly remembering the day she spent in their home. She and Varie had, as said, teased Ryouga. He had been different, though. Normally he didn't take ridicule very well. It seemed as though her words had instantly taken effect.  
  
Later that day, Ukyou and her directionally challenged friend had made their way back to Nerima. They had talked, and laughed, and generally poked fun at each other. From that day on the two had become great friends, always talking and having fun. It seemed that nothing had ever happened and they would be content with the way things were. Until one day.  
  
It had been a month since the night Ukyou nearly died. Ryouga had somehow, beyond all odds, stayed in Nerima. He had camped out in the park, and everyday he showed up at Ukyou's door. It was as if a homing pigeon had been surgically attached to him. The last day, Ryouga walked up to her doorstep, shuffling his feet and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Normally Ukyou would have disregarded this without a thought, but he had seemed so happy recently, it didn't seem right now. She walked up to him, waves of concern pouring from her body.  
  
"What's wrong sugar? Did something happen?"  
  
Ryouga shook his head as he and Ukyou walked into the shop. The bandanna clad boy sat at the counter while Ukyou made a batch of batter.  
  
"Nothing's happened . . . It's just . . .   
  
"Just what?" Ukyou put down the bowl she had been holding.   
  
"Well, I've noticed how well you seem to be dealing with losing Ranma." The lost boy spat that name out like it was poison. "I'm very happy for you." Ryouga stopped.  
  
Ukyou smiled brightly at her friend. "Well, I sat down and thought about it, and I realized I never liked the guy in the first place. I just strove to bring my father happiness, wherever he is. I'm just glad Akane got him before I made the biggest mistake of my life." Ryouga winced at the mention of Akane. "I have a feeling there was a but coming."  
  
"You could tell?" He scratched the back of his head nervously, as Ukyou nodded. "Well, it's just that, you got over Ranma so fast. I promised to ensure your happiness, and you're happy. I still feel sad about losing Akane, and every time I'm near you I feel bad. Like the sadness I got is gonna' leak out into you, or somethin'." Ryouga paused again.  
  
"What are you gettin' at sugar?" Ukyou stared at him in confusion.  
  
"I came to ask you if you'll be alright without me for awhile. I want to be okay with Akane's happiness. I thought the company might help, but it's only made me feel worse. I'm hoping wandering will help, and that you'll understand." The lost boy had looked into Ukyou's eyes, pleadingly.  
  
The chef tried to be okay with it, she really did. Ryouga might have been worse due to the company, but she was thriving because of it. She needed friends in this time, but her friend needed to be alone. Could she make him stay here for her own benefit, and keep him from his own needs? Could she be selfish enough to deny Ryouga his form of healing? Then and there she had decided what she would do. It wouldn't do either of them any good if Ryouga was miserable.  
  
"You can go . . ."   
  
The lost boy smiled.   
  
"On one condition."   
  
His shoulders drooped.  
  
"You have to come back and see me sometime."  
  
Ryouga nodded happily. "I promise."  
  
With that he had risen from his seat, lifting his pack to his shoulders. He slowly exited the restaurant and walked down the street. The sun was rising in front of him, birds fluttered about building nests and finding food. The world was at peace, and Ryouga was soaking it in. His soul would be healed when he returned. He would recover, and then he would come back to see his friends.  
  
Ukyou had watched his receding form with the sun shining in front of him. It reminded her of a weary warrior, walking away in shame. He had been defeated and she knew it. She wanted so much to be able to help him, but she couldn't. He had to figure this out on his own. Just before he had disappeared, Ryouga looked back at her and smiled. Then he was gone.  
  
Days went by, and then turned into weeks. Business slowed and things settled down. Ukyou thought about Ryouga almost constantly. Had she done the right thing? Where was he? Was he okay, wherever he was? Was he really coming back? All went through her mind.   
  
Here she was nearly a month later, still worried about the jackass. The least he could do was call. But no, he didn't do that. She sighed, it was best not to dwell on things. All worry is good for is making one sick.  
  
So Ukyou snapped out of her daze, and began working again. The day went on fairly uneventfully. Moose stopped by to talk. That had been odd, but nowhere near up to par with things like geezers stealing undergarments. He kept talking about Shampoo and how losing Ranma was so hard on her. Not that Ukyou cared. She mostly just smiled and nodded. Eventually Moose had gotten the idea that his spatula wielding companion, did not want to hear him droning on about his love interest. He had left promising to return. Ukyou groaned at that.  
  
It was the end of the day. The last of her customers were leaving and the sign had been flipped to read closed. She was cleaning the grill, the last ritual of closing. Then she would do her homework, bathe, and fall asleep reading the latest book that struck her fancy. So the day had ended and another came.   
  
The alarm clock went off playing an American station. Ukyou didn't really understand it, even though she spoke some English. What was it they called the stuff that always came on. Rapu? That sounded right. Well, she was determined to stop listening to the stuff.   
  
She peeled the book from last night off her face and turned off the alarm clock. Ukyou began her morning ritual by fixing herself some breakfast. Her philosophy was "It's best not to bathe in a zombified state."  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"Who could that be at this hour?"  
  
Ukyou stomped to the door, then flung it open.  
  
"What do you want? We're not open yet."  
  
"And here I thought you would be happy. Maybe I should leave again." A yellow clad young man stood at her door with an intrigued smirk on his face.  
  
"No, you will not Ryouga Hibiki! I've been worried sick." Ukyou looked at her toes timidly. "I was afraid you wouldn't come back."  
  
"Well, I'm here now. That's all that matters." The lost boy smiled down at his companion.  
  
"Yeah. Where are my manners? Come in. "  
  
The pair entered Ucchan's. The room was spotless. All the tables were set up, small chairs arranged neatly around them. The grill was clean enough to be used as a mirror. All the needed equipment for food preparation was arranged around said grill.   
  
  
  
It was peaceful. There was utter silence throughout the room, yet there was an inherent joyfulness about the place. Ryouga had always liked it here. It seemed like a second home to him. Whenever he would return from wandering, he could always count on Ukyou for guidance and support: albeit bad guidance, but any help was appreciated greatly. The lost boy was as at home as he was going to get, and so he took it upon himself to make it more "homey."  
  
Ukyou looked her friend up and down. If he, at any point in his journey, had felt as bad as he looked, she had plenty of reason to worry. His shoulders were sagging under the weight of his pack, which he usually handled with great ease. Large black rings circled his eyes. Clothes hung loosely from his now lighter frame. Nearly every square inch of skin was covered in some form of dirt and what skin did show was pale. The only thing about him that even hinted at life was the grin playing on his lips.  
  
A wave of relief had washed over Ukyou when she heard Ryouga. He was standing there in front of her, after almost a month. He had never been away that long. Not even when he was training. The big lug always found his way back to Nerima somewhere in the middle of said training. That's why she had to take some action. She had to do something to help him, to keep him here.  
  
As the lost boys pack slowly edged to the floor Ukyou took action.  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
Ryouga froze, unsure of what was wrong.  
  
"You are not going to get my nice clean restaurant dirty. Now, you're gonna march up those stairs and take a shower, and you're gonna like it. Okay honey?"  
  
The bandannaed boy managed a small smile before settling his pack back on his shoulders, and moving to the stairs.  
  
They both made their way up the staircase. Once they reached the top, Ukyou grabbed Ryouga's hand, dragging him to a door with a sign naming it the "bathroom."   
  
"This is the bathroom."  
  
Still holding his hand the young chef then dragged her friend to a new room.  
  
"This is a room I don't use. Just ignore the dirtiness. You can leave your stuff in here. Can you handle finding the bathroom, sugar?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." She then turned and walked away.  
  
Ryouga sighed as he entered the room. There were a few extra futon in a corner, some little nick knacks scattered about, and dust everywhere. He slowly lowered his backpack to the floor, then sifted through the contents for his toiletries. His search ended, thus beginning his trip to the shower.  
  
The young man walked up to the doorway. He looked around. There was a long hallway stretching out to his left and right. It was so narrow he was barely able to fit. In front of him was the staircase. There was a room on either side of the one his pack was occupying.  
  
Soon after his examination realization dawned on the lost boy. He didn't know where the bathroom was. Ukyou had moved so fast, he had tried to get over the confusion. He hadn't heard anything she said and not wanting a spatula to the face, used an age old tactic. Smile and nod, well, say yes in his case. How was he to know it involved direction.  
  
He took deep breaths. It was not a good idea to panic in these situations. He would make it to the bathroom he just had to think. There had been a sign on the door. He looked around, and his head sunk. All the doors had signs. Oh well he would just have to go to every door. He entered the hall and turned right. He walked, stopping in front of the first set of doors. Turning left his heart jumped for joy. He found the right door, and on the first try even. A large smile plastered itself on his face as he entered the bathroom  
  
***  
  
Ukyou had finally finished gathering all her stuff for the day ahead. Wondering if Ryouga was finished she entered the hall and listed through the bathroom door. Shower noises floated through the air. She would just have to wait.  
  
The chef walked through the small corridor to the room being occupied by Ryouga's backpack. She was overjoyed that her directionally challenged friend was back. The worry she had gone through during his absence was unimaginable. It hurt her that he was out there alone, with that kind of pain to deal with.   
  
Ukyou shrugged. He was here now, there wasn't anything to worry about anymore.   
  
She looked in the room, noticing Ryouga had left his pack open. Curiosity peaked in the young girl. It wouldn't hurt if she just took a little look. Glancing around Ukyou edged over to the bag.  
  
The first thing she pulled out was a first aid kit.  
  
"Hm... you can tell how someone lives by their first aid kit. Now let's see, band aids, antibiotic, aspirin, malaria pills, snake bite kit, viagra? Boy does that need explaining. Hm..."  
  
Ukyou finally took out the last item and gasped. There was no logical explanation for that, unless...   
  
"Okay Ukyou, move on. Let's see, passport, water bottle, credit cards... credit cards, I think I'll just keep these. Now where was I? A cape. There's a radio, cell phone, a tassle?, green ink pens. What's next?"  
  
She began rolling on the floor laughing as she removed a compass from the back pack. A broken compass. The chef remained there for a little while trying to get rid of her convulsive laughter.  
  
***  
  
"Doo doo doo another one bites the dust, doo doo doo another one bites the dust, and another on..... What was that noise? Hm, better hurry up."  
  
***  
  
Ukyou finally contained herself, after ten minutes.  
  
"So, what's next."  
  
"I believe you should be hitting my clothing by now, if I am not mistaken." Ryouga grinned evily at his nosey friend.   
  
Ukyou whipped around, looking shocked and embarrassed. "R..Ryouga, when did you get there?"  
  
"Just a minute ago... so, find anything interesting?"  
  
"Shouldn't you know?"  
  
"Heh heh I haven't seen the bottom of that thing in a while."  
  
"Hm... okay I'll give you that, but you have to explain a few things."  
  
Ryouga looked at the chef slightly nervous, then he shrugged. "I guess it won't hurt anything."  
  
Ukyou pulled out the viagra. "Why do you have this?"  
  
"Oh that. I have no idea what that stuff is good for, but my mom told me to never turn down anything free."  
  
"Ah I see, but that still doesn't explain this." Ukyou whipped out the unexplainable item. An item, which could dishonor Ryouga's family for a long time if it were ever to get out he had said object. "Explain to me why a GUY has tampons in his backpack."  
  
Ryouga blushed and tried to avert his eyes, flailing his arms in an attempt to void the terrible thoughts that were surely floating through Ukyou's mind. "It's not what you think! I can explain! Just give me a minute!" The lost boy dug in his pack for his most prized posession. When his search ended he pulled out a book named "How to Survive Anything: The Travelers Guide of the Worlds Worst Places and Situations." He expertly opened the book and turned to the page needed. "There, read that!"  
  
Ukyou leaned closer to try and read the text but could not. "Ryouga, that's english. I can't read that, erm... very well anyway."  
  
"Okay I'll read it to you then. *ahem* Have bleeding that just won't stop just pick up a tampon. It will help clean the wound and suck up any stray blood."  
  
Ukyou stared at Ryouga in awe. She would have dismissed everything the wanderer had just told her had she not known a few of the words he has read to her. How could Ryouga know how to read English that complicated, when she could barely say see spot run, let alone read it fluently. It was just impossible, mind boggling even. How could the idiot of Nerima do something so hard so easily? It just couldn't be true.  
  
"Ryouga, how do you know English so well?"   
  
"Well, I spent some time in America. I was having some problems communicating so I decided to learn English. It isn't too hard, once you get the sentence structures down the rest is a breeze."  
  
Oh well, Ryouga had a ton of surprises up his sleeves. Ukyou figured she should've known he would be able to do something like that. He did travel a lot, of course he would know about languages.  
  
"Let's just keep going Ryouga, okay?"  
  
"I suppose there's nothing wrong with that."  
  
They started looking through the seemingly bottomless bag once more. The next few items were textbooks.very advanced textbooks.  
  
"Ryouga?" Ukyou looked at her friend with a shocked expression. "Where did you get these?"  
  
"Oh those? I was at this place called Oxford. I wanted to take some classes but they couldn't find any specific records on me. They eventually decided to just let me take an entrance exam. Everyone there kept saying some nonsense, telling me I was a genius. What do they know? Who ever heard of a genius that can't find his way to the bathroom?!"  
  
Ryouga was very confused. Why was Ukyou staring at him like that? It gave him the creeps when people stared at him like that. It was like he said something so wrong he had amazed them with his stupidity. Why wouldn't she stop looking at him like that?  
  
"Ryouga. you did say Oxford, right?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"As in the elite university in England that people all over the world would kill to get into, Oxford."  
  
"Y~yeah.  
  
"You must be kidding! I need proof! Show me proof and I'll believe every word you say!"  
  
How could it be that that idiot could make it into Oxford? It was just inconceivable. Chicken Little must have run through the streets declaring the apocalypse. There was no way that the ever wandering Ryouga Hibiki was a genious. Ukyou simply wouldn't accept it.   
  
Ryouga dug diligently through his bag for a specific item. This item was precious to him. It held what he considered the remainder of his soul. He shoved aside all the souvenirs collected during his years of traveling. If he could only find the proof he needed, maybe he could find out something about himself. He had spent his entire life thinking himself an idiot, but if what Ukyou said was right, maybe he wasn't so stupid after all. Maybe he could find something he was good at. Something that could help him find his place in civilization. Maybe he could even live a normal life.  
  
"There it is!"   
  
Ukyou was shocked out of her thoughts when Ryouga pulled out a small metal box. She watched intently as he removed the lid revealing photographs inside. The chef was amazed at what she saw as her companion slowly laid out each photo. The more he laid out the pictures the older they got and the happier his expression became. There were pictures scattered everywhere. Some of them depicted a young Ryouga smiling happily with his mother or father, but never both. Others showed the bandanna clad boy sitting reading books that should have been far too advanced for someone his age. Yet others showed him standing in front of different universities, one of which was Oxford, the chef noted. Finally Ukyou's eyes rested on a very recent picture. It seemed only a few weeks old. In it were both Ryouga's parents smiling happily, as was he.  
  
"You know it's funny, I've never shown these to anyone before. I guess I could never trust anyone `til now."  
  
Ukyou looked around once more then picked up a few pictures of Ryouga's younger self.  
  
The chef held up a picture of a six year old Ryouga reading a physics book. "Ryouga. were you really reading that book or did your parents make you pose for the picture?"  
  
Ryouga looked at the picture. "Oh, that. No. I've always loved reading. One day we ran out of everything but my dad's old college books, so I just started reading those. My mom thought it was cute seeing me trying to read such a huge book so she took a picture." The lost boy smiled fondly at the memory.  
  
"What about this one?" Ukyou held up a picture depicting a ten year old Ryouga writing in a language she couldn't read.  
  
"Oh that, well, I learned a few languages when I was little to pass the time. I didn't really have any friends since I couldn't stay in one place for very long. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Ryouga. why didn't you tell anyone about this?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You're a genius sugar! Didn't you know?"  
  
"I wouldn't say I'm a genius, I just have the old Hibiki curiosity, which ironically, is the root of the Hibiki curse."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, it started with my great great great great great grandfather. He was a praised inventor but he could only think while he walked, so he would take off and wander the countryside coming up with stuff. He passed that gene on to his son and so on. Somewhere along the line it became an instinct for us Hibikis to travel and then it became unavoidable. So if you think about it we Hibiki's literally become lost in thought."  
  
"Wow, that's..  
  
"Amazing, unbelievable, inconceivable?"  
  
"I was gonna say weird, but that too."  
  
"Oh."   
  
Ryouga sat silently. He had never told anyone so much about himself. It was a relief to get all that out in the open, yet at the same time it was frightening. What would Ukyou think of him now that she knew his secret? Would she hate him? Would she throw him out in the street never to speek to him again? He had been lieing to her all this time, surely she couldn't forgive him. If he had known he would have told her a long time ago, but now he would be punished for his ignorance.  
  
Ukyou stared at Ryouga as he slowly slipped more and more into depression. She could tell from the way his shoulders slumped and his gaze slowly made its way to the floor that he felt guilt about something. What could it possibly be? He hadn't done anything wrong. Surely he didn't think she hated him for being smart. That was just, well, stupid.  
  
"I have a question Ryouga."  
  
The lost boy looked up in shock. Here it was, the moment of truth. She was going to ask him to leave, and he would have to. There was nothing else she could be asking him. That had to be it. As he sat there staring sadly into her eyes he nodded, ready to lose his best friend.  
  
The chef smiled cheerily. "Would you mind helping me with my schoolwork? I suck at English."  
  
Shock. That was the only way to describe the expression that flashed on the lost boy's face. He was utterly and completely shocked. But of course she wouldn't abandon him. Ukyou wasn't like that. She was kind and caring and knew just what to do and say to keep everyone happy. Of course she wouldn't abandon him.  
  
Ryouga finally returned the smile. "Ukyou."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'll help you under one condition...  
  
"What is it sugar?"  
  
"You have to feed me anytime I ask... for free." The lost boy grinned evily.  
  
"That's no fair Ryouga! Do you know how much that will cost me?! Do you? ANSWER ME YOU DAMN JACKASS!"  
  
Ryouga just rolled around on the floor laughing happily as Ukyou recounted to him things only an accountant would understand.  
  
***  
  
Ryouga made a small corner of the park in Nerima a sort of permanent residence. Everyday he would go to Uk-chan's to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner then tutor Ukyou in every subject known to man. Sometimes he would just sit and talk about ancient civilizations and mythology when the lessons were over. Ukyou never seemed to mind so he never stopped. Everyone in Nerima started becoming suspicious as to how the lost boy never seemed to become lost anymore. He simply told them he had found a very good compass and had no plans to leave anytime soon.  
  
Ukyou loved Ryouga's tutoring sessions and always looked forward to his little talks about history at the end. Thanks to her bandannaed friend she soon became the top student in school. Everyone asked for her secret and she always told the truth, not that they believed it. They would walk away from her laughing and she would laugh back. If their mind were a little broader, perhaps they could see how smart the lost boy really was, but the prospects of that happening seemed small.  
  
Both Ryouga and Ukyou were happy with life the way it was. They had grown to become good friends with Ranma and Akane and, to the chef's annoyance; the bandanna clad boy had become good friends with Moose. Everyone was getting over the fact that Akane and Ranma were together. Shampoo had admitted defeat shortly after the two lovebirds wedding. She moved back to China leaving Moose and Cologne behind. Cologne had joined her great granddaughter shortly after but Moose had remained in Japan. He had said something about Shampoo finally accepting him, but no one seemed to understand what he was talking about. The world kept turning and people went about their business. Nerima moved on. Two young martial artists built a beautiful friendship that someday could be more, but for now they would keep their life going as they both were blissfully lost in their thoughts.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Notes: So peeps how was that? I know it was a year or more in the making but there were so many places that I got writer's block it wasn't funny. I hope no one was too aggravated with me. Anyway, there are some small hints to something else I was thinking of writing in here. I wanted to make this a whole series of stories in the same format. One for each main character dealing with the situation but I have become a bit distracted by other ideas. For those of you out there that liked Slayers 1/2 be assured I plan on continuing it some day. Though it may be a while before I put out another Lina chapter or any for that matter. Sigh, well I'm rambling so I'll let you go.  
  
BYE BYEEEEE!!! 


End file.
